


[星狗]_第一車

by Wheebyul24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheebyul24/pseuds/Wheebyul24
Summary: 進攻Ao3！！！





	[星狗]_第一車

#ABO  
#星A×辉O  
#开车慎入

* * *

「哼！那个文星伊就只会工作！」正在放发情假的Omega在家里吃着Alpha早上准备好的餐点，一口一口的吃着、嘴里却不停的在说文星伊的坏话。  
丁辉人习惯在发情期间只穿一件大T和内裤，然后不穿内衣裤子，毕竟家里长期关着窗帘，在家里也只有她家的Alpha看到。  
吃完饭之后，辉人一蹦一跳的，可是只有她自己一个人，无聊啊！看会电视、又睡会觉、画会画、又看了手机，「星伊怎么还没回来！」  
兴高采烈的Omega在房间里玩着电话，等着星伊下班来帮自己解决问题，这时候电话响了，「是星伊！」辉人赶紧接通了，  
「喂~星儿欧尼~」  
「我们的辉人觉得还好吗？」  
「不好，欧尼什么时候回来~」  
「辉妮乖，我还要加会班。」  
「星伊大坏蛋！」辉人生气的挂了电话，工作比自己重要吗！  
电话讲完了，周遭的空气又变得冷清。“好辛苦。”因为情绪的波动，辉人又开始发情，“怎么办”，想来想去也只能那样了。

* * *

辉人脱掉衣服，希望用空气冷却自己发热的身体，然后双手开始在自己身上游走，擦过胸前的两个小点，身体不禁感叹的抖了一下。  
隔着内裤随着缝隙抚摸自己，文星伊还没回来，腿间渐渐变得湿润。  
“想要”  
一瞬间，Omega只剩这一个想法，辉人急躁的翻着柜子中的‘玩具’，抹上油，对准花道，逐渐的被填满了。  
辉人拿着‘玩具’，前后移动，抽插从慢到快，可是远远不能填满Omega的欲望。

* * *

「喀咔咔嚓」辉人仿佛听到了{救[星]}降世，天使在旁欢迎的声音，虽然只是开关门声。  
星伊下班回家一开门就是浓厚的Omega信息素，雏菊的淡香快要比Alpha自己的薰衣草香更加突出。  
星伊进到房间，自家的小狗狗正在大口大口的喘着粗气，旁边放着一堆‘玩具’。一看见{救[星]}来到，狗狗马上往主人身上扑。「欧尼，给我~」星伊听到以后，不管一切，撲倒輝人就開始嘗著Omega的味道，先是上面的，再來是下面的。之後她把身上的西装脱掉。  
小星伊在内裤脱掉的时候先弹了出来。  
辉人早就已经准备好了，星伊就可以略过前面的工作。星伊安全措施、擦好润滑，习惯的在穴口徘徊挑逗，进入。

* * *

「呵哈…」辉人脑袋一麻，忍不住张开了嘴巴。「辉妮，你刚才很努力呢。看，都是水喔~」星伊的低音在耳边传来，性感又撩动别人心弦的声音却说着让人害羞的话。  
Alpha一开始就是冲刺阶段，交合处不停摩擦，而且每次都会带着更多的蜜汁。  
星伊很熟悉自己的Omega，所以她很快就找到了辉人的敏感地，一次又一次的冲击着软肉。  
辉人除了快感以外还感觉到了星伊在自己体内一圈一圈的壮大，下身也一圈一圈的在被扩大。  
「阿、星儿欧尼！太快了…我快去了…」星伊满头大汗，听到以后更加速，「我也快到了辉妮，再一会…就好了…」  
两人的声音互相交替着，组成了属于夜晚的小夜曲，两人曲起了身体，同时抒发了出来。  
明天又是一个不用上班的日子…


End file.
